Who will kiss Ciel under the Mistletoe
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: There is a christmas party at the Phantomhive manor. All the guys are trying to kiss Ciella under the mistletoe. Who will be the lucky guy?  SebbyxFemCiel
1. Chapter 1

IceLunaWolf- Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Black Butler fanfic!

Ciel- Who the hell are you?

IceLunaWolf- *hugs Ciel* Hello my adorable little Ciel!

Ciel- Ca…n't … Bre…athe…

Sebastian- Excuse me, young lady. You're hugging my master too tight that he can't breathe!

IceLunaWolf- *lets go of Ciel* Oops! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself because Ciel is so damn cute!

Sebastian- I understand. My young lord is so adorable that I can't help myself either!

Ciel- SEBASTIAN!

IceLunaWolf- Do the disclaimer pleases!

Sebastian and Ciel- IceLunaWolf does not own Black Butler!

IceLunaWolf- By the way, Ciel and Grelle are females!

Ciel- WHAT!

Sebastian- *smiling while picturing Ciel in a dress*

It is Christmas Eve and everyone was at the Phantomhive mansion for the Christmas party. Everyone was having a good time except Ciella Phantomhive. She was forced to host a Christmas party by her cousin, Elizabeth and her aunt, Madame Red. And to make it worst, there was mistletoe hanging everywhere in the mansion. Every guy was trying to get Ciella under the mistletoe so they can kiss her. Plus Grelle was trying to get Sebastian under the mistletoe so she can kiss him. Anyway the little Phantomhive mistress was at the dessert table, looking at all the Christmas goodies that Sebastian baked for the party. Ciella had a big sweet tooth. She was wearing dark blue corseted grown with white fur trim on the bottom and the top of the grown. She was just about to grab a sugar cookie with icing when someone grabbed her hand.

"Hello my pretty little robin," Lord Druitt greeted.

"Lord Druitt? What a surprise to see you!" Ciella tried to smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. But before Ciella could answer him, he dragged her onto the dance floor and started dancing.

_Mean While_

"Oh Sebby! I'm standing under the mistletoe and waiting for you to kiss me!" Grelle winked at Sebastian. Sebastian was too busy looking for his mistress to noticed Grelle. Grelle just pouted.

_Back at Ciel and Druitt_

'I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL THIS CREEP!' Ciella thought as she moved Druitt's hand from her butt back to her waist while they were dancing. Then they suddenly stopped dancing.

"Look up, my little robin! We're standing under the mistletoe! You know what that means!" Lord Druitt smirked then he closed his eyes and he puckered his lips

'AAHHHHHHH!' she screamed in her mind. Then Druitt pressed his lips to his dance partner.

"My sweet, your lips are so…." Druitt said as he opened his eyes but instead of seeing Ciella, he was face to face with…

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka said. It took a minute for the perverted lord to realized who he just kissed.

"AAHHHH! I KISSED A MAN!"

Ciella was now hiding behind the appetizers table.

"That was too close! Sorry, Tanaka... Now time to get back to the dessert table before all the good stuff is gone!" she said to herself. But before she could move, someone behind her wrapped they're arms around her waist.

"I will make you mine, Ciella Phantomhive!"

'OH FUCKING HELL!' she screamed in her mind as she turn her head and saw Alois Trancy.

"Care to dance?" asked Alois and again before she could answer, she was dragged onto the dance floor.

_Mean While with Sebby and Grelle_

Sebastian was still looking around for his young mistress when he finally noticed her with Alois. He was about to rush over to his lady's side when…

"Sebby! You're standing under the mistletoe!" Grelle squealed as she grabbed Sebastian and tried to kiss him.

"Stop, Grelle! Let me go! AHHH! STOP!" Sebastian screamed.

_Back to Ciella and Alois_

"You look lovely tonight, Ciella" Alois said as he licked his lips.

"Thank you. But why are you here? I don't remember inviting any psycho sluts to my party!" Ciella hissed.

"Your cousin invited me!" Alois laughted.

'DAMN YOU, ELIZABETH!' Ciella screamed in her mind. Then they stopped dancing and Alois started to lean over to Ciella.

"What are you doing?" Ciella asked as she tried to found some way to escaped from Alois.

"Hehe. We're standing under the mistletoe, silly!" Alois smirked as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

'I AM NOT KISSING THIS PRICK!'

Alois pressed lips to his partner's and then after one minute, Alois opened his eyes. His eye widen in shocked when he realized he was kissing a black cat.

"FUCKING CAT!"

_Mean While with Sebastian_

Sebastian finally manages to get away from Grelle and was hiding behind the beverage table which was near the huge Christmas tree. The demon butler was about to continue his search for beloved mistress when he saw a certain little puppy hiding behind the huge decorated tree.

_Back to Ciella_

Ciella was now hiding before the huge Christmas tree.

"Sorry for using your cat like that, Sebastian" she said to herself. Now she was free to go to the dessert table. She was about to get up when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There you are, my lady! I've been looking everywhere for you," Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian! Don't scare me like that!" Ciella hissed. She was glad it was her butler this time.

"My apologies, Miss. May I have this dance?" Sebastian asked. Ciella smiled. The goodies will have to wait a little longer.

"You may," she said. Sebastian lead her to the dance floor. Then Sebastian look up and saw something.

"It appears we stumbled under a mistletoe, my lady. What should we do?" Sebastian asked as he smiled. True be told, Ciella wanted Sebastian to be the one to kiss her under the mistletoe.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Sebastian," Ciella smiled.

"As you wish, my lady!" Sebastian smiled and he pressed his lips to his young mistress.

"Ah! That little brat! I'm suppost to be the one Sebby kisses under the mistletoe!" Grelle whined. Then after the kiss, Sebastian and Ciella dance together.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian," Ciella said.

"Merry Christmas, Ciella."

IceLunaWolf- Finally done! Hope you like! Merry Christmas!

Ciel and Sebastian- Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone! Please listen! I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On _JUNE 23RD_ (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO _NOT _login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On _JUNE 23RD_do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! **

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we _CAN'T _write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23RD. **

**Thank you all again. **


End file.
